Scotty The Crime Smiter
by Belzelga
Summary: Scotty and crew are knights in the middle ages and fight against the evil King Robotnik. A short, funny-ish story that's good for a fairly light read.
1. Chapter 1

Legal Stuff:  
  
I don't own any of the characters in this story. They are the properties of their respective owners.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Okay, this one's going to be reeeeeal strange. You have been warned. Now, for my next warning, let me say that there will most likely be some things that "weren't like that" or "didn't happen that way" or something like that during the middle ages. So please forgive any errors regarding that, and bear with me. This is fan FICTION, after all. Besides, it's comedy.sorta. Oh yeah, and I have translated middle-ages dialects into modern English for your convenience. You're welcome. And now, on with the show!  
  
  
  
  
  
Scotty The Crime Smiter  
  
Chapter 1: Once Upon A Time  
  
  
  
  
  
Before we begin, let me explain some of the converted roles here.  
  
In the castle of good King Arrow, there lived several families, and among them was a very noble knight by the name of Scotty Staff. He was a green hedgehog, and came from a line of great knights before him. He even used a sword that had been passed down through several generations. It was said to be magic, able to cut through anything, and would reflect a green light when light shone on it. Scotty had gone through the earlier years of his life becoming the perfect criminal mastermind, but had since defected to the good side and now used his knowledge for good. Scotty occasionally rode atop his white horse Stardust, a very intelligent creature indeed.  
  
But as far as intelligence goes, there may have been none smarter than Billy the echidna. He was a man of science, seeing only it, and refusing to believe in any sort of magic, even though it was all around him. He was an inventor, and a good one, despite the fact that most of his creations fell apart, and that was when he was lucky. Other times they'd explode, or perform some similar action.  
  
Every yin has a yang, and Billy's older brother, Knuckles, was, in a way, the anti-Billy. They were brothers and friends, but as siblings often are, they were also opposites. Knuckles preferred a barbaric style of fighting, using neither a horse nor a sword. His spiked knuckles were good enough for him. Billy, on the other hand, preferred not to fight at all, though he could do so when necessary.  
  
The eldest of them all was both an echidna, and the king of the castle and its surrounding land. King Arrow was a dark blue echidna, and rarely exercised his kingly powers. He preferred a peaceful, free will style of life for him and his subjects. King Arrow's first queen had died some time ago, and his second had given him his only his daughter, Princess Nightingale. Through time, though, he had come to be a father figure for all those that resided in the castle.  
  
His daughter, Nightingale, was very talented in certain ways of science, some so advanced that others referred them to as magic. Nightingale had an ambition to be a helpful ruler and leader like her father someday. She was friendly and polite to everyone else, and did more work than the average princess to better the lives of everyone else.  
  
A friend of Princess Nightingale's, known as Tails, also lived in the castle. He had an understanding of what it was like to lose a parent; he had lost both of his at a very young age. Since then, he had come to realize his skills as an inventor, and worked alongside Billy quite often. Tails had acquired his nickname from a very unusual feature of his: He had two tails. Early in life, many considered him a demon because of it, and he was often ridiculed. The poor misfit was taken into the castle by the lead knight while he was still very young. Tails had figured out how to do an amazing thing with his tails: Fly. He could soar like a bird, something many could only dream of doing. It was quite unusual, but.  
  
.He wasn't the only weird one. Perhaps the strangest of them all was an iron golem that had been magically brought to a state of life-like being. It was created by an evil king, for the purpose of destruction, but had been given the ability to think for itself. It was the second such golem to be created, and was given the name of Metal-2, though many simply called him 'Metal'. Traces of his original evil purpose could be seen when the golem fought. He would lose control of himself and mercilessly attack foes, and was difficult to stop him. As one could imagine, it took time for him to be trusted, but he was now. Tails had been one of the first to believe him, and helped him convince the others that he wasn't evil. Metal- 2 was built to imitate the appearance of the lead knight, who was known as.  
  
.Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic was a blue hedgehog, and was able to run with unbelievable speed. Few shared this gift, among them Scotty, Tails, and Metal-2, to name a few. Sonic rarely used a horse or a weapon, preferring to run and attack with his spiky quills. He had been a leader to them all, though he often shared that status with Scotty. However, they all answered to King Arrow.  
  
There were others that lived in the castle as well, but this story will focus on those that do the fighting. Who did they fight? None other than the wicked king Robotnik, and his evil creations. He was a fat man, and used every trick he could come up to try and eliminate King Arrow's forces. Now that you know who's who, let's start the story.  
  
Once upon a time, in the castle of the kingdom of Arrow Zebedee, great trouble was stirring. The evil king Robotnik had stepped up his attacks, launching more each day. He had a seemingly unlimited army of magically animated drones; zombie-like inorganic warriors. Sonic and the others were still able to fight them off, but something deeper seemed to be in the works. Today, it was decided that Scotty would lead a small group around and behind Robotnik's territory to do some reconnaissance. We now join them as they walk down a forest path. Scotty was with Knuckles and Metal- 2, and none of them were on horseback, as it would make them easier to see.  
  
Scotty: So, guys, do you think we'll actually find out anything useful?  
  
Knuckles: Could be. I've never done this before.  
  
Metal-2: We could use all the information we can get, so I believe we'll find something very useful indeed.  
  
Scotty: Yeah, well-  
  
Scotty stopped when he heard something in the forest. The others stopped as well, after noticing the hedgehog's action. Scotty looked around carefully, trying to figure out where the sound came from. There was the snap of a twig, and Scotty instantly looked toward it. He drew his sword, warning the others to prepare as well. There were more sounds all around them, and the three heroes gathered together, back to back. Four masked attackers leapt out from the woods, surrounding the group. They were highwaymen, determined to rob all passersby.  
  
Scotty: Let's get them!  
  
One of them came at Scotty with a dagger, lunging it at him. The hedgehog moved to one side, dodging the attack, and knocked the weapon from the man's hand with a clenched fist. Knuckles jumped over another attacker, and punched him in the back, sending him to the ground. Meanwhile, Metal-2 unveiled two small crossbow weapons, one from each arm, and fired. An arrow struck one of the highwaymen in the foot, and another shot hit the fourth robber in the thigh. They both fell to the ground in pain.  
  
Knuckles: Next time, pick your targets more carefully!  
  
Metal-2: Get out before I reload!  
  
They attackers scrambled to their feet, and hobbled away. The heroes let them escape, as they had more important business to attend to.  
  
Scotty: sigh Poor, misguided fellows.  
  
Metal-2: Come on, Scott. We've got a job to do.  
  
Knuckles: Yeah, let's get it done so we can go home and eat!  
  
Scotty: Is that all you think about?  
  
Metal-2: It's not his fault he's got a simple mind.  
  
Knuckles: I do not!  
  
Metal-2: How do you achieve world peace?  
  
Knuckles: Turkey. Lots of it.  
  
Metal-2: crosses arms I rest my case.  
  
Scotty: shakes head Come on, you two.  
  
He led them down the road as the two continued their petty argument. After a while, they came to an area of hills, one of which was quite tall. They climbed it, and were able to see for miles around. Their main focus, however, was Robotnik's castle. It wasn't far from their location, and they could see it well.  
  
Scotty: Wouldn't it be great if they could make buildings this tall?  
  
Knuckles: Don't be silly; that could never happen.  
  
Metal-2: to self Whatever, food-boy.  
  
Knuckles: Did you say something?  
  
Metal-2: Maybe.  
  
Knuckles: glares at Metal-2 Okay, let's go! You and me, right here, right now!  
  
Scotty: Knock it off, both of you!  
  
Metal-2 & Knuckles: point at each other He started it!  
  
Scotty: Listen, if you don't cut it out, I'm gonna-  
  
Scotty was again interrupted, this time by an arrow hat whizzed past his head. It had come from the direction of the castle. They all dropped to the ground, instinctively. More arrows flew over them.  
  
Scotty: We've been spotted!  
  
Scotty managed to peek down toward the castle, and saw three archer drones, created and owned by Robotnik. Behind them were some troops, armed with swords and maces and the like. He moved back to a safer place, and faced he others.  
  
Knuckles: How many archers are there?  
  
Scotty: Three of them-with some foot soldiers on the way!  
  
Metal-2: I'll take care of the archers; you get the troops!  
  
Scotty & Knuckles: Right!  
  
Metal-2 stood up, arming his crossbows again. He ran down the hill, headed for the enemies. Several arrows came at him, and he was hit by most of them. However, since he was made entirely of iron, they either bounced off or shattered into pieces upon impact. Metal-2 fired at the drones, destroying each one after a few shots. His crossbows were self-reloading, tapping into a magically infinite internal supply. When the sounds of arrows flying through the air stopped, Scotty and Knuckles cautiously looked over the top of the hill. Metal-2 was slowly backing toward them as several troops ran toward him.  
  
Scotty: Now it's our turn!  
  
Knuckles: Let's back him up!  
  
They ran down the hill, and began fighting with the enemy drones. Scotty drew his sword again, and sliced through several troops with one swing. Knuckles decked one of the drones, and sent it flying into a group of them. Metal grabbed one by the shoulders, and slammed his head into it. The drone shattered into large chunks, and fell to the ground. One of the arms was still intact, so Metal-2 began to use it as a weapon against the others. They fought for a while, and finally defeated the small force. Scotty wiped some sweat from his forehead, and looked to the others.  
  
Scotty: Well.That was fun.  
  
Knuckles: No, FUN is using a punching bag to beat up your little brother. What WE just did was.well, actually I'm not sure.  
  
Metal-2: Super fun.  
  
Knuckles: I'll go with that.  
  
Scotty: Focus, guys. Let's see if we can learn something important here.  
  
They looked around at the back of the castle. It was significantly less fierce looking than the front, but still well protected. They couldn't find any secret entrances, or special weak points, but soon something odd happened. There was a whooshing noise from above, and they all looked up. The shadow of something big flew high above them. The glare of the sun kept them from figuring out what it was, but it was something, all right. Knuckles looked down at Scotty.  
  
Knuckles: I think we've found something important.  
  
Scotty: And it's flying. That means one of a few things.I think we'd better get back to our castle.  
  
The other two agreed, and they all rushed off toward their home. After a short trip, they arrived, and Sonic met Scotty at the gate.  
  
Sonic: Hey, Scott! What's up?  
  
Scotty: Something big. It was in the sky over Robotnik's castle.  
  
Sonic: That can't be good. We'd better tell the others.  
  
  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
Okay, so this one wasn't quite a comedy, but that might-MIGHT-change. 


	2. Chapter 2

Legal Stuff:  
  
I don't own any of the characters in this story. They are the properties of their respective owners.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Well, I haven't written in this one in a while. I guess it's time to try again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: A New Threat  
  
  
  
When everyone arrived to tell King Arrow about what they had seen, everyone was there, listening. The three knights explained everything, and King Arrow rubbed his chin, thinking.  
  
Arrow: Hmm. Well, this is quite troubling.  
  
Billy: Yes. Perhaps Robotnik's developed a flying machine of some sort.  
  
Tails: It might be a magic trick, something to fool us.  
  
Billy: I highly doubt that. There is at least one other possibility.  
  
Scotty: And that is?  
  
Arrow: sigh We may have a dragon on our hands-A big one, from the sound of it.  
  
Scotty: Hmm.That's not good. I remember the last time we dealt with one of those.  
  
Sonic: It took weeks to rebuild, and that was just a young one.  
  
Arrow: We need to find out for sure. Sonic, I need you to-  
  
He was interrupted by the sounds of screams from outside. Everyone rushed to the windows, and saw parts of the village of Olde York, which surrounded the castle, on fire.  
  
Sonic: The village is burning!  
  
Arrow: Tend to it right away. Someone send for large amounts of water, immediately!  
  
Sonic and the others rushed from the castle, trying to find what had caused the fire. That's when their fears were confirmed; a large, dark green dragon was flying above Olde York and torching the buildings with its fiery breath.  
  
Scotty: We have to stop it!  
  
Sonic: But how?  
  
They ran closer, and were soon under its next flight path. They watched as the creature turned far in the distance, and came rushing at them. Scotty readied his sword as Metal-2 activated his crossbows. Sonic was trying to come up with a plan.  
  
Sonic: Get ready guys, here it comes!  
  
The dragon was drawing closer with each second, flying very fast. Metal-2 fired his weapons, but they were completely ineffective. Scotty lunged at it with his sword, but missed. Sonic had to duck away when the creature tried to grab him as it went past.  
  
Metal-2: Drat! This one's immune!  
  
Sonic: Figures.Metal, get some water ready for when this is over!  
  
Metal-2: Okay.Sorry, and good luck.  
  
Metal-2 ran away to find some water to put out the fires. His weapons were useless against the dragon since it was immune to magic, and Metal-2's crossbow arrows were created from magic. So, he left the fight. Meanwhile, Sonic looked around for a long, thick rope while the dragon went around for another pass.  
  
Sonic: Come on, there's gotta be one here somewhere.  
  
He desperately searched, and soon found what he needed. Sonic grabbed a large coil of rope from a nearby merchant stall, and tied a knot in it. The dragon made a wide, fast turn, and came back. Sonic spun the rope, and lassoed the creature around the neck as the dragon flew overhead.  
  
Scotty: nice one, Sonic.looks down Uh-oh.Sonic!  
  
Sonic: What is it, Sco-AAAAHHHH!!!  
  
The rope had looped around his leg, and the dragon pulled Sonic away by the ankle. The hedgehog was pulled through the streets, unable to stop the powerful creature. Scotty followed him, and soon caught up. He ran alongside Sonic.  
  
Sonic: Hey, Scott, would you mind giving me a hand here?  
  
Scotty: How about a blade, instead?  
  
Scotty took his sword, and cut the rope. Sonic skidded to a stop, and the dragon flew from their sight. Scotty turned to a scraped and bruised Sonic, and spoke to him.  
  
Scotty: Tell me, Sonic, just what were you planning to do after snaring the dragon?  
  
Sonic: To be honest, I hadn't thought that far ahead.  
  
Scotty: shakes head sigh Sonic, you're crazy, you know that?  
  
Before Sonic could answer, a huge streak of fire burst down in front of them, and moved away. They saw its source, the dragon, flying away from them.  
  
Sonic: That was too close!  
  
Scotty: No kidding.You got any ideas?  
  
Sonic: No, not really. You?  
  
Scotty: Just one-RUN!  
  
They both managed to dodge another blast from the dragon after it had turned around. The creature was now hunting them, and had forgotten about wrecking the village. The two hedgehogs ran toward the castle, and met Billy near the door.  
  
Billy: Guys! I have an idea!  
  
Scotty: I hope it's better than my last one.  
  
Sonic: Or mine.  
  
Billy: It'll involve both of your ideas, as a matter of fact. There are some logs near the stables. Take one and run after the dragon. Tie the log to the rope, and everything should work out.  
  
Scotty: All right. Let's go for it!  
  
Sonic: Wait a second! How's that gonna work?  
  
Scotty pulled Sonic toward the stables, and they picked up one of the smaller, lighter logs that was on the ground. Working to together, they ran after the dragon, which was headed for them. The creature passed over them, and turned around. They were all headed back toward town as the dragon flew in front of them. The rope dangled from it, and Scotty reached for it. He made the grab, and Sonic helped him tie it to the log. They both let go of the piece of wood, and it turned sideways, at right angles to the rope. The dragon entered the town, and it was long before it happened. The log was stopped on both sides by the corners of buildings, and the dragon was forcefully thrown to the ground.  
  
Scotty: All right! We got him!  
  
Sonic: Let's finish it off!  
  
They both ran after the creature, which was struggling back to its feet. They soon reached it, and Scotty drew his sword. He ran toward the dragon's head, but the lizard saw him and roared a stream of fire at the hedgehog. Scotty jumped to the side, barely avoiding the flames. The fire scorched the rope, and one more tug from the dragon snapped it. The creature stood up, and blew fire at them both once more as it took off. The force from the dragon's wings blew the two hedgehogs back while the dragon escaped.  
  
Sonic: He's getting away!  
  
Scotty: There's nothing we can do!  
  
Sonic: Well.at least it looks like he's leaving.  
  
Scotty: Huh?  
  
They both watched as the dragon lifted high into the air, and flew away. Its mysterious attack on Olde York was over, at least for now, and the fires were soon put out. But no one knew how long it would be until the next attack. The two hedgehogs returned to their king, and told him what had happened.  
  
Arrow: This isn't good. If that dragon is under the control of Robotnik, then we have a serious problem. It doesn't look like it's going to be easy to get rid of, either.  
  
Sonya: What if we were to convince it to leave Robotnik's chain of command? It might be easier than killing it.  
  
Metal-2: Perhaps, but if we terminate the creature, we will not have to worry about it any longer. After all, there's still a chance that it will attack us even if it isn't under Robotnik's control.  
  
Tails: It's getting late. Can we pick this up tomorrow?  
  
Arrow: The young one is right. I think we could all use some sleep.  
  
They agreed, and most of them went to bed. Billy stayed up to work on some new project he had decided on, and Sonya went for a walk. She went up to the top of the castle's wall, and walked on the platform that ran along it. She was alone, and had a lot on her mind. There were some strange noises from down below, on the outside of the wall. Sonya stopped walking, and looked over the edge. It was very dark, but she saw something moving down below. She looked closer, and there was a sudden whoosh as something rushed up and grabbed her, and then escaped into the distance.  
  
  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
Okay, so this was a short one. Sorry! 


	3. Chapter 3

Legal Stuff:  
  
I don't own any of the characters in this story. They are the properties of their respective owners.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
And now for chapter 3, which will demonstrate.um.something.I forget what it is now, but you'll find out if you read on.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: A New.Friend?  
  
  
  
  
  
Sometime the next morning, Sonya opened here eyes. She had somehow been unconscious; perhaps she had fainted after she was surprised last night. The hedgehog looked around, wearily. She was in a cave of some sort, and near enough to the entrance that sunlight shown in a little. Sonya slowly stood up, taking off a pile of straw that had been on her. The hedgehog's eyes weren't fully focused yet, but things soon became clearer as she wondered out loud.  
  
Sonya: Where am I? Hello? Is anyone here?  
  
There wasn't an answer. Sonya backed up slightly, and bumped into something after a few steps. She felt around behind her, and was surprised when she didn't find a cold, rock wall, but rather something warm and scaly. She turned around, and squinted hard to see what it was. It was hidden in a shadow, but it was moving slowly; as if it were breathing.  
  
Sonya: What on Earth?  
  
She spoke the words quietly to herself. The entire whatever it was stirred, and the front of it lifted upwards slightly. Sonya looked over at it, suspecting the worst. She was shocked when two shimmering yellow eyes opened wide, staring at her. A deep, scratchy voice spoke from somewhere beneath the eyes.  
  
Voice: Hello, little one.  
  
Sonya was too stunned to speak. She backed away when the eyes moved closer. They entered a ray of light from the entrance, and the face of a dragon became clear. Sonya backed away from it, afraid.  
  
Dragon: Please, don't run.  
  
There was a long pause before Sonya gathered the courage to speak again.  
  
Sonya: W-who are you?  
  
Dragon: I am known as Artov.  
  
Sonya: Where.Where am I?  
  
Artov: You are in my cave. I brought you here because I need your help.  
  
Sonya: Me? For what?  
  
Artov: I need to know the truth about something, and I believe you can help.  
  
Not sure what else to do, Sonya agreed.  
  
Sonya: Okay, I'm listening.  
  
Artov: Yesterday, I attacked your town.  
  
Sonya backed away in horror as the dragon continued.  
  
Artov: But now I'm not certain if it was the right thing to do.  
  
Sonya: What do you mean?  
  
Artov: sigh King Robotnik told me that your people were evil; and that they had been cutting down forests for wood they didn't need. So, I attacked you. But I noticed that there wasn't any extra wood around; at least not any that was more than normal. So I need you to tell me, did Robotnik lie?  
  
Sonya: I'm sure of it. That guy is an evil king, and you can't trust him, not one bit!  
  
Artov: Evil?  
  
Artov took a moment to consider this. He then turned back to Sonya.  
  
Artov: sigh Yes, I suspected as much. I should've realized it after I saw his army of drones. But he said they were made to defend the trees that you were cutting down.  
  
Sonya: The truth is, he uses them to attack people and to raid other kingdoms. Ours is, as far as we can tell, the only one that's been able to repel him.  
  
Artov: I see. Well, if King Robotnik is what you say he is, then I shall have to deal with him. But that will come later. Would you like something to eat?  
  
Sonya: Um.sure.  
  
Artov lead her out of the cave. He was rather large compared to her; his head alone was as big as she was. Now in the light, Sonya could see that the dragon was black, with two large wings extending from the shoulder blades, and it used its arms and hands as a second set of legs when it walked on all fours. Artov's tail was fairly long, and was suspended just above the ground as the creature walked. The dragon had a face that looked rather fearsome at first, but seemed kinder when one saw it up close. It had a thick snout with a sturdy jaw, and three horns extended on each side from the back of the head. It had two small, yellow eyes with narrow, cat- like black pupils. They walked away from the cave, into a grove of apple trees.  
  
Artov: Would you care for one?  
  
Sonya: An apple? Sure.  
  
Sonya wasn't entirely certain, but had given her answer in hopes of keeping the dragon happy. Plus the apples really did look quite good. The dragon reached forward and upwards with its folded wings, and plucked an apple by grabbing it with the sharp claws that protruded from one of the joints in the wings. He lowered the apple down, and then reached up with a hand to grab it. Artov did so, and then handed the fruit to Sonya.  
  
Sonya: Thanks.  
  
She accepted the apple, and bit into it. It was delicious, and she began to devour it. She stopped when she saw the dragon grab another one with his wings. This time, though, he tossed into the air and caught it in his mouth. The dragon clamped his mouth shut as small flickers of fire escaped through the teeth. A moment later, they stopped, and Sonya just stared, confused.  
  
Artov: I like mine grilled.  
  
Sonya giggled at this, and again after Artov did it a few more times. The apples were more like candy than food to him, but he still liked to eat them.  
  
Artov: You know, I still don't know your name.  
  
Sonya: It's Sonya.  
  
After a short while, Artov suggested something to Sonya.  
  
Artov: So, I suppose you want to go home now.  
  
Sonya: Yeah, that would be kinda nice. But I don't know where home is.  
  
Artov: I do.  
  
Artov lowered himself to the ground, and motioned for Sonya to climb onto his back.  
  
Artov: Hop on, I'll give you a lift.  
  
Cautiously, Sonya approached the dragon. She placed a foot on his arm, using it as a step to get onto the dragon's back. She was soon ready, and sat at the base of the creature's neck.  
  
Sonya: Okay, I'm ready.  
  
Artov: That's what you think.  
  
Sonya: Huh?  
  
Her question was answered when the dragon ran to a clearing in the trees, extended his wings, and took to the air. It was like a horse ride; one more extreme than she had ever been on before. With each flap of Artov's mighty wings, they rose higher and higher into the air. Meanwhile, it was morning at the castle of Arrow Zebedee, and everyone had gotten the news about Sonya's abduction. That's when Billy decided to unveil his latest invention. It was a suit of armor that was very light, but very strong and fire-resistant. It came with a shield made of the same material.  
  
Billy: I made it after that little incident with the dragon yesterday. I'm sorry, but I only had enough time for one.  
  
Scotty: That's okay, Bill. Sonic, can I use it to try and find whoever took Sonya? I'll bet it was that dragon!  
  
Sonic: Probably. She was on the castle wall last I heard, and that dragon is the only one that could've done this. Scotty, you have my permission to use the armor.  
  
Knuckles: Hooray! For once I'm NOT the guinea pig!  
  
Billy: Yes, it would seem so, my brother.  
  
Unknown to them, the dragon and Sonya were flying low over a field. There were some wild cattle ahead, and Artov eyed them.  
  
Sonya: Whoo! This is fun, Artov.But shouldn't you watch out for those cows up ahead?  
  
Artov: Oh I'm watching them alright.  
  
Sonya: What are you saying?  
  
Artov: You had your breakfast, and now I'm getting mine!  
  
Artov grabbed one of the cows and flew higher. He chomped down onto it with his teeth, and the creature soon died. There were some sickening noises as Artov swallowed the cow whole.  
  
Sonya: Eew.  
  
Artov: Meals to go.Just think, maybe that'll catch on someday.  
  
Sonya: Yeah, and maybe they'll have indoor plumbing someday, too.  
  
They both laughed at that as they flew on. At that time, back at the castle, Scotty had dawned the armor as Billy continued to explain it.  
  
Scotty: So, this thing will protect me against the magic of a dragon's flame?  
  
Billy: Well, I'm not sure; a dragon's flame isn't magic at all, it's simply a combination of highly volitale chemicals created by several glands in the-  
  
Scotty: --Billy! Billy, that's enough. I don't need a science lesson here.  
  
Billy: Oh.Sorry. Um.Well, good luck.  
  
Sonic: Hang on, Scott, just how are you gonna find the dragon?  
  
Scotty: I have a feeling that the dragon will find me.  
  
Scotty ran outside, and was near the border of Olde York when, sure enough, the dragon and he saw each other. The dragon saw the knight in his armor, and neither he nor Sonya recognized him to be Scotty.  
  
Artov: Uh-oh. It looks like we might have a problem.  
  
Artov flew to the ground, and let Sonya down behind some trees.  
  
Artov: You wait here. I'll take care of him.  
  
Sonya: Wait a minute! Can't we just fly over him?  
  
Artov: No.I've seen this type of setup before. Somewhere behind that knight will be a bunch of archers determined to shoot me down. But if I take out the knight, the archers will leave.  
  
Sonya: Be careful!  
  
Artov: Don't worry, I haven't been slain yet.  
  
Artov went out to confront Scotty, and the two stared each other down. Scotty spoke, but Artov hadn't heard his voice, so he still didn't know it was him.  
  
Scotty: You! Dragon! I'm gonna take you down!  
  
Artov: Bring it on!  
  
Artov leaned back as he inhaled, and then shot a huge blast of fire at the knight. Scotty ducked behind his shield, and was protected from the blaze. When it was over, Scotty charged at the dragon, but the creature folded its wings and rolled to one side, evading the stab. He continued to roll until he had enough distance to get to his feet and take to the air.  
  
Scotty: Get back here!  
  
Artov breathed more fire at Scotty as he passed over the hedgehog. Sonya watched the fight from the trees, quietly rooting for the dragon since she didn't recognize Scotty. Artov made a landing, and then charged at Scotty, who was still recovering from the previous attack. He used his head like a bull, and flung Scotty into the air. The dragon grabbed the hedgehog in midair in his jaws, but didn't clamp down very tightly. That wouldn't be fun enough. Instead, Artov swung his head and released Scotty, hurling him to the ground. The hedgehog was motionless after that, and his armor was damaged. The helmet had fallen off, revealing Scotty's face. Sonya immediately recognized it, but Artov did not.  
  
Sonya: Scotty!  
  
Artov ran up and stood over the motionless Scotty, and raised a clawed hand into the air to finish the knight off. Just as he started to swing, Sonya jumped in the way. Artov managed to stop his hand at the last second from crushing them both, and looked at Sonya, confused.  
  
Sonya: Stop! Please, you can't do this!  
  
Artov: Why not? It's just another useless knight!  
  
Sonya: No! This one is MY knight!  
  
Artov: Huh?  
  
Sonya fell to her knees in front of Scotty, and held his head in her lap. Scotty faced the sky, eyes closed and barely breathing. When Artov looked closer, he remembered seeing a green hedgehog the day before. Understanding, the dragon sat down in front of them both, facing them.  
  
Artov: Sonya, I'm.I'm sorry.  
  
Sonya: sigh It's okay. You didn't know.  
  
Artov: He's going to need help.  
  
Sonya: I have some friends back at my castle that can provide it.  
  
Artov: Then let's get you there.  
  
Sonya picked up Scotty's sword from the ground, and climbed back onto Artov. The dragon carefully lifted Scotty up, and carried him in his arms as they took to the air again. They soon reached the castle, and Sonic saw them approach. However, Sonic didn't notice who Artov was carrying, and ran out to attack the dragon, which had, at the advice of Sonya, landed a short distance away. When they landed, Sonya quickly hopped down, and stood in front of the dragon. She knew someone, most likely Sonic, would come, and wanted to avoid another fight. A few Seconds later, Sonic did arrive, and was shocked at what he saw.  
  
Sonic: Sonya! Get away from that monster!  
  
Sonya: Sonic, wait! He's not a monster. Artov is my friend!  
  
Sonic: How can you say that?! Look what he's done to Scott!  
  
Artov: I.can explain that.  
  
Sonic: Quiet, dragon! Come on Sonya, let's get away from that thing before he turns on us.  
  
Sonya: sigh I didn't think it would come to this. Artov, remember what we discussed on the way here?  
  
Artov: Yeah.  
  
Sonya: Let's do it.  
  
Artov: Whatever you say.  
  
Artov lowered his head to the ground, and opened his mouth wide. This made Sonic nervous, and he stood ready to attack. Sonya looked back at Sonic before sticking her head in the dragon's mouth.  
  
Sonic: Sonya, are you crazy?!  
  
Sonya: No, I'm trying to prove a point. Artov has just been misunderstood, that's all, but he's really a good guy.  
  
Sonya removed her head, crossed her arms, and stared stubbornly at Sonic. The hedgehog was silent for a few moments as he thought to himself. Finally, he spoke.  
  
Sonic: sigh The others won't be so easily convinced, you know.  
  
Sonya smiled, and they all began to head back to the castle.  
  
  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
Hey, I bet you didn't see that coming. And if you did, well, go win the lottery or something, okay?  
  
Stay tuned! 


	4. Chapter 4

Legal Stuff:  
  
I don't own any of the characters in this story. They are the properties of their respective owners.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I wonder how the crew will take the meeting with Artov.Let's find out, shall we?  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Crazy Ideas  
  
  
  
  
  
They made their way through town, and Artov was less than a welcome sight. The townspeople hid or ran away as the creature passed. Sonic walked on one side with Sonya on the other, and Scotty was in the middle, still being carried by the dragon.  
  
Sonic: Hey, Sonya, you think maybe we should've planned this better?  
  
Sonya: Maybe, but we don't have time.  
  
Sonya pointed to Scotty to indicate what she was talking about. Artov was starting to get nervous. A lot of people were around, and they didn't like him. It almost reminded him of when-but he couldn't think about that now. Finally, the gang reached the castle. Billy was looking down on them from the wall above the gate. He yelled down to them, apparently not very surprised at Artov.  
  
Billy: Hey, Sonic, what's with the dragon?  
  
Sonic: Friend of ours. Open the gate for us, Bill, would you?  
  
Billy: Sure.whatever.  
  
Billy pulled a lever that was nearby, and the drawbridge lowered across a deep moat. They walked into the castle courtyard, and the door was closed behind them. Billy ran down a flight of steps to greet them.  
  
Billy: Well, I see you've brought back the creature.and Sonya, as well. Splendid.But I must ask, whatever has happened to Scotty?  
  
Sonic: Well, actually I'm not-  
  
Sonya: I can answer everything. But not here. I want everyone to hear our story, but first we have to take care of Scotty.  
  
Billy: You're right.  
  
Artov lowered Scotty to the others, and they carried him into the castle keep, where he would be treated. However, not everyone knew that Artov was outside, and Tails was the first to 'discover' the dragon. He was walking along the top of the castle wall when he first saw the creature, and froze with shock. After a moment, he drew an arrow and his bow, and took aim.  
  
Tails: Perish, foul creature!  
  
Artov heard him, and instinctively shot a blast of fire up at the fox. Even though it missed, Tails was scared enough by it to change his mind about attacking alone, and ran back along the wall. He soon arrived inside the keep, and told the others.  
  
Tails: Guys, there's a dragon outside!  
  
Sonic: Yeah, we know.  
  
Tails paused for a moment, confused at Sonic's calm reaction.  
  
Tails: Well.aren't you going to do something about it?  
  
Sonic: Nah, he's fine. Right now I'm more concerned about Scott.  
  
That's when Tails realized Scotty's condition. They all watched as Billy carefully removed the armor to expose a beaten-up hedgehog.  
  
Billy: well.there doesn't appear to be anything serious.just a lot of widespread blunt trauma.  
  
Sonya: So.is he going to be okay?  
  
Billy: He should be, yes.  
  
Sonya: That's good.  
  
Sonic: Yeah.Don't you think so, Tails? .Tails?  
  
He looked around, but Tails was gone. After a moment, King Arrow walked in, followed by Tails.  
  
Arrow: Tails tells me that there's a dragon outside. Is this true?  
  
Sonya: Yeah.  
  
Arrow: Well, would you mind explaining it?  
  
Sonya: Gather everyone together, and I'll bring him in.  
  
There was a coughing sound, and everyone looked to see Scotty waking up. His eyes partially opened, and he looked around.  
  
Scotty: Hey.what happened? .Where's the dragon?  
  
Sonya: You'll find out everything soon.  
  
Scotty: Sonya.are you okay? Where were you?  
  
Sonya: I'm fine. You just relax, and we'll tell you everything.  
  
Scotty: We?  
  
After a few minutes, Scotty was fully awake, and everyone had gathered in King Arrow's throne room. The large wooden doors opened, and Sonya led Artov in slowly. There were gasps and scowls, amongst other things, from the crowd as they entered. When everyone was calm, Sonya and Artov worked together to explain everything, how Robotnik had tricked Artov, why he had taken her, and why Scotty was attacked. When it was over, King Arrow leaned forward, and looked into Artov's eyes, trying to tell if he was being truthful.  
  
Arrow: Tell me, Artov, you seem to have quite a hatred for knights. May I ask why?  
  
Artov: Well.It's not something I like to talk about.but I guess part of it is that you'd have to look at it from my point of view. Those knights go around doing good deeds, but they also attack and sometimes kill us dragons without even finding out if their target is good or evil. There are wicked dragons, just as there are wicked people. But there are many good dragons, like me.  
  
Arrow: I see.but you appear to have another reason.  
  
Artov: I do. A small band of knights found my family's cave when I was younger. They came in and attacked us, believing that we were royalty among dragons. They wanted to kill off important members.and they did. My parents.their lives were taken that day. And what's worse, the knights took their heads as trophies. I'll never forget the image of my father's face being carried away like that.  
  
He looked toward the ground, and sighed. King Arrow considered this for a moment as some quiet chatter swept through the crowd. The king looked at Artov, but this time with understanding rather than suspicion.  
  
Arrow: I'm.sorry to hear that. But I can see why you view knights as such.  
  
Scotty: Artov.I'm sorry.  
  
Artov: It's not your fault. I did attack your village.  
  
Metal-2: But you were tricked into thinking we were evil. It's not your fault, either.  
  
Artov thought about this for a few seconds, then looked up from the floor and faced King Arrow after looking at Metal-2.  
  
Artov: The golem is right. The blame doesn't belong to anyone here.but I know who does deserve it!  
  
Arrow: What are you saying?  
  
Sonic: I think I know. He wants to attack King Robotnik.  
  
Artov: That's right. But I've got a plan. You see, there's something else about me that you don't know.  
  
He went on to explain his plan, and a few days past as massive preparations were made for a final assault to bring Down King Robotnik once and for all. One morning a few days after the start of it all, Artov lined up with Sonic and the others at the top of a hill overlooking Robotnik's castle. It lie in a shallow valley, and Artov looked across to the ridge on the other side. He breathed out a plume of fire, and watched as another one came from across the valley.  
  
Artov: Okay, here I go.  
  
He took off into the air, carrying something behind his back. He soon landed inside the evil king's castle, and was met by King Robotnik himself in the central courtyard.  
  
Robotnik: Artov, I see you've returned. Did you accomplish your mission?  
  
Artov: Oh, I accomplished much more than that.  
  
Robotnik: What.do you mean?  
  
Artov: I found out something about you.  
  
Robotnik: sweatdrop R-r-really? And what would that be?  
  
Artov: You lied to me, said you were the good guy.  
  
Robotnik: Well, I-  
  
Artov: --You don't lie to a dragon.especially.  
  
Robotnik: So you found me out, huh? It doesn't matter. You're only one dragon; there's nothing you can do!  
  
Artov: I don't know about that.  
  
Robotnik: What are you saying?  
  
Artov: Let's just say that I have.  
  
He revealed what he was carrying, a large golden crown, and placed it on his head.  
  
Artov: continuing .a very powerful influence.  
  
Robotnik was speechless for a moment, but then thought of something.  
  
Robotnik: You're not a king!  
  
Artov: Oh really?  
  
He pointed toward the sky, and the fat King Robotnik looked up to see many other dragons descending upon the castle.  
  
Artov: Then I guess those aren't my loyal subjects.  
  
Robotnik began to panic, and then ordered his drone army to attack. He watched, first with confidence, but soon with shock as the attacks of his drones did nothing to Artov. The dragon simply sat there, looked at his hand for a moment, and then stood up.  
  
Artov: Your army of magic drones won't affect us. Face, you've lost.  
  
Several other dragons landed in the courtyard, with more on the way. They were various sizes and colors, and had different shapes as well. Robotnik ran toward his castle's keep, but stopped when the doorframe suddenly collapsed from a dragon's attack. He turned around, and watched with horror as his drones were effortlessly destroyed by the army of dragons.  
  
Artov: Now, Robotnik, I'm a generous guy, so I'm gonna let you live. But.I'm forcing the removal of your title as king, and turning you over to some friends of mine. Perhaps you've met them.  
  
The extended a hand to the castle gate as Sonic and the others walked in. They all had grins on their faces as they approached the ex-king.  
  
Sonic: Hey there, fatty.  
  
Knuckles: It's payback time.  
  
Scotty: And we've got just the punishment.  
  
Sonic: Thanks for your help, Artov. We couldn't have done it without you.  
  
Artov: I was glad to help.  
  
He adjusted his crown slightly.  
  
Artov: Would a good king do any less?  
  
The next day, work began to convert Robotnik's castle into a safe place for travelers to stay. Dragons and people worked together on the project. Meanwhile, Robotnik sat in a cold, damp dungeon cell under King Arrow's castle. He reached through the bars, and just beyond his fingertips was a juicy, delicious ham hanging from the ceiling.  
  
Robotnik: So close! I'm so close!  
  
Scotty and Sonic watched him from a nearby doorway.  
  
Scotty: Yup. The perfect punishment, eh, Sonic?  
  
Sonic: It's probably worse than anything else we could've done.  
  
Robotnik: I've almost got it!  
  
Sonic: Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that. And maybe if you believe in yourself and clap your hands, it'll come true.  
  
Robotnik: claps hands I believe I can reach it! I believe I can reach it!  
  
Scotty: Whaddya think.should we show some mercy?  
  
Sonic: Hmm.nah, not for another hour.  
  
Robotnik: clapping more weakly I.believe.I.can.  
  
Sonic shook his head, and left the room with Scotty. All was well now, and everyone lived happily ever after.well.almost everyone.  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
Well, that's the end of this one. Please review! 


End file.
